Heart My Day
by The Clover of Damnation
Summary: What started out as black mail for a not so lonesome Valentines Day, Shadow would find himself having a wonderful date with Amy Rose. SHADAMY [oneshot]


There the two walked together hand-in-hand. She looking chipper as ever with a festive grin upon her rosy muzzle. Him with an unamused scowl upon his looking unhappy as he always did. Her gloved hands moved to his face where her fingers force his lips into a grin. A grin that turned out far more creepier than she had intended... It simply made his temples twitch in anger as the smile slipped back into a frown. A glare flares into sharp red irises that he boils into grassy green ones.

"Oh come on Shadow! It's not such a bad day. In fact, it's a beautiful day! And it'll get even better, I promise~"

Indeed it was as the pink female mentioned. The sun was high in the sky shining its warm rays upon the city below, and plants were a bloom anywhere that had any sort of vegetation. Off and on a cool breeze blew through so it would feel warm instead of dreadfully hot. The sky above was the brightest of blues decorated with an assortment of clouds that shift-shaped into numerous things.

However, her dark furred friend disagreed. He would merely grumble something under his breath. The last thing he wanted to do was anger the pink female. Not that he feared anything she could deal to him. Though there was something she held that he hardly wanted anyone to know... "Let's just get this over with..." Oh, how he wanted this all to end so swiftly!

Her cheeks would puff out as this pout puffed out on her lips. _He could of at least pretend to be enjoying this...!_ But a smile would replace the expression upon her face. "Don't you worry, we're almost there~" She decided to counter his moodiness with a more cheery attitude. Mentally she points herself upon seeing him grimace in response.

Shadow was hardly happy the moment the words "Twinkle Park" in flashing neon lights came into view. "_You are lucky you caught me in such a rare act, Rose, because you will never get such an opportunity ever again...!_" Is what he murmurs lowly and bitterly into one of her ears. And he meant it too!

Right when she is about to counteract a remark to his words, is Amy distracted by the person at the ticket booth.

"Welcome to Twinkle Park! Will you be separate or together?" Asks the human man with a friendly smile.

A gloved hand delves into bubble gum locks brushing them as this haughty expression comes to the female's face. "Isn't it obvious? We're the _cutest_ couple in line so we get in _free_~"

She pouts and glares at him when she hears him laugh. "You may be cute, but not cute enough to get in free. Couple tickets are 1,455 rings."

Oh, how that comment made Shadow throw him a fiery red glare! Letting go of Amy's hand, he swiftly stalks up to the man snatching his shirt collar in both of his. "If I were you, ticket peon, I'd do as the pink female says, and let us in for free! Or I promise you won't be able to finish your job...!" He threatens him in a low intimidating voice.

"Y-ye-yes sir...! You-you make a-a cute couple...! Cu-cute couples get... get in free...! Have-have a fun time at Twi-Twinkle Park...!"

The reaction he received had the streaked male smirking in triumph. "You heard the human, Rose, let's go."

"Yay! Thank you Shadow~!" Hollers Amy happily while hugging him to her.

He huffs at her, but doesn't stop her from doing so.

After hugging him she relaces his fingers with hers so they can hold hands again, She doesn't mind his defiant glare upon doing so while she leads him into the park.

His ears flattening in dismay to the large, and crowded amount of people inside doesn't go unnoticed by her. To distract him from his anti-social anxiety she pulls him over to a food stand. Since blue only reminded him of Sonic, who he was usually hardly fond of, she orders him a pink cotton candy. "Here, try this!" She says to him the moment its ready, and doesn't hesitate to shove it into his hands.

His hard crimson irises eye the food cautiously. "What _is_ it?" He asks with an assuming frown.

Eyes roll in amusement. "It's cotton candy. Try it. It's sweet~!"

A pointy black nose sniffs at the treat before he hesitantly takes a bite out of it. His eyes widen the moment it melts onto his tongue. Lips lightly smack in satisfaction before he nibbles into it some more. An itty bitty smile sneaks onto his lips before he licks them.

"Sooo~? Whaddya think~?" Amy asks with a knowing grin.

Realizing his delighted disposition was out for her to see causes his cheeks to flare into a shade matching the color of his eyes. "...it's delicious..." Is all he can murmur. It was almost as delectable as his favorite treat marshmallows~

His response can't keep a smile from widening ear-to-ear across her face. Dare she thought he looked adorable~? "If you can handle it after just eating, we could go ride the Ferris wheel or...ooh! Let's ride the Tunnel of Love~!"

At first she had him eating out of the palm of her hands. _Could he handle a simple ride after eating? BAH! He was the Ultimate Life Form! He could handle anything!_ But upon hearing something so... _sickening_... He almost choked on the melted sugar sliding down his throat!

The reaction didn't go unnoticed. "Oh come on, Shadow, pleeease?! Just one ride! That's all I want!"

There was no way he could deny her puppy dog stare. Whether he'd admit to anyone was the question. "All right, but _ONE RIDE_! Just _one_."

He'd regret saying that when his ears would flatten upon her squealing ecstatically, then her snatching his arm and pulling him towards the attraction.

Everything about the ride made his stomach ill. The tacky colorful hearts with the swan boats was just too much! Yes, he was aware of today's holiday with everyone's infatuation to spread _love_ everywhere. That was the premise of why he was here. But this was just everything retched about it! A part of the black furred male wanted to chew his arm off so he would escape what he had been trapped into doing. But he was in far too deep, and he reeled the consequences upon his proverbial fleeing. And not only was the attraction an eye sore, but uncomfortable as well! He wondered if there were any redeeming qualities about this ride... Luckily it wasn't as horrid to look at on the inside as it had been on the outside. Tat he was grateful for.

"_...I'm sorry I dragged you into this..._"

Ears perked right up as his eyes shot over to his side upon hearing her speak.

"What?"

"I'm sorry I forced you to come here when you're clearly uncomfortable. I also shouldn't have used your sadness as black mail. It was wrong of me."

Her meadow green gaze stared straight off into the distance as she looked to zone out.

"It's just... today is a celebration of love. I'm always alone on this holiday, and... and I wish Sonic would be with me... I just wants some company no matter how I had to get it. So I'm sorry I played with your feelings. It's okay to cry. It's what makes us Mobian."

There it was again. Her loneliness. He began to wonder how alone she truly was half the time. Shadow had to admit that even though this day had been slightly irritating it hadn't been all too bad. He got to invoke fear into an insolent human, and the half-eaten cotton candy in his grasp had been delectable~

"Next time, instead of forcing me to go to places with... _despicable_ tastes... You could just ask me to keep you company in private. I can only stomach so much... Mobian and Human interaction... and surrounding me with _others_ is not the best way to convince me your companionship is worth my time."

Emerald irises lite up upon hearing she had his permission to have his company (under his circumstances of course). "Okay! You wanna leave after the ride is over? We can have fun somewhere else~"

A relieved smile curle on the edges of his lips. "That sounds like a great idea." To his delight the boat came to a stop at what he presumed was the exit.

As the two were heading out of the tunnel looking for the overall exit to the park, a particular prize caught the red eyes male's attention. "Your favorite color is red, right...?

The question surprised her, but she'd not at him. "Uh-huh~ But why?"

She'd find herself pouting madly at him when he'd ignore her walking up to the game booth.

"Shoot as many ducks as you can with a water gun! Only a hundred rings a game~!"

Shadow merely smirks as he tosses some rings to the human man, and grabs the gun in his free hand. Within a flash of an eye... all the ducks were knocked out...! The booth owner stood there in amazed with his jaw hitting the ground.

"I want the red chao egg." Is all he says to him. His smirk still playing on his lips. It was silently handed to him since the booth owner was still in shock.

Amy wasn't surprised by how fast and accurate he was. What had her in surprise was what prize he asked for. "Are you getting your chao a friend?"

His streaked quills sway from side-to-side when he shakes his head. "No. Marshmallow wouldn't like it if I got another chao. This little... whatever gender it is... is for you." He explains upon placing it in her hands.

"For me...? Why...?" She asks him with a quizzical expression.

"Because: _I know how it feels to be alone._"

It was if she was hit with deja vu upon him speaking those words. The rosy female had to admit that the situation was ironic. "Thank you..." A tender grin graces her lips. "It'll be nice not to be so lonely anymore~..." She giggles happily. "But I'd still like to hang out some time. Maybe we could have a play date for the chao~?"

Shadow sighs and shakes his head again. But there's a tiny barely noticeable smile upon his muzzle. "I guess we could arrange something..."

Squealing excitingly, she throws an arm around him squeezing him to her. He'd yell at her in protest, but she'd simply ignore it. She could defiantly get used to spending a lot more time with him. Even more than with Sonic~


End file.
